New Horizons
by DemonicRa
Summary: Continuing the alternate timeline, Kim and Ann find romance and danger aboard a luxury cruise.


New Horizons

A KimXAnn story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible.

Summary: Continuing the alternate timeline, Kim and Ann find romance and danger aboard a luxury cruise.

Six months have passed since Kim Possible, teenage heroine and her mother Ann Possible, renown doctor, have begun a forbidden romance. Hiding this from everyone, family and friends, allies and enemies, they continue to live and love.

The sense of betrayal they felt at first concerning their male partners has diminished over time. Kim and Ann no longer kiss Ron and James. They date, yes, but little more than that. Kim uses work as an excuse, and Ann begins with an explanation on how women work internally, which James cuts off in discomfort. The two girls know it can't last forever. When that time comes, they'll think of something. They make for an incredible team.

Saying that, in recent times, they have spoken very little to each other. They were too busy to spend time together. Things like this were known to happen. Something similar happened on a Mother's Day, leading Kim and Ann to spend the day together. This, of course, was a ruse part of a greater scheme. Early in their relationship, they came up with reasons and excuses to spend time together without arousing suspicion. Though no one would suspect the unthinkable truth, they preferred to err on the side of caution. Of course they don't try too hard. As the saying goes, 'a guilty conscience needs no accuser.'

The young heroine stepped out of the bathroom in her home, a green towel wrapped around her. Without looking, she nearly bumped into her mother. They locked eyes for a moment before passing one another by coldly. Ann wore a purple t-shirt with a white skirt. Leisure attire for the hard-working doctor.

In the distance, they heard a car drive off. They were home alone. With a grin, Kim found an opening to spend time with her girlfriend. A month without so much as holding hands was more than she could bear. "Ann, could you help me dry my back?" She asked, her voice betraying nothing. Ann turned around and smiled. "Sure, honey." The two walked off to Kim's room.

Once there, Kim closed her door before walking to her bed, taking the towel off her body and leaving her wet and naked. A light shade of pink covered her cheeks. Ann took the towel in her right hand and began to rub the towel on Kim's back. "You certainly get your beauty from me." Ann commented, gingerly drying the young woman's back. "I know." Kim agreed. Ann could smell soap and shampoo from Kim, and liked seeing small goose bumps rise from the girl's skin.

"Could you bend over? I don't want to leave any part wet." Ann asked. Kim looked back for a moment. "Uh, sure." Kim bent down, keeping herself up by putting her hands on her bed. With better access, Ann dried the lower parts of Kim's back, brushing against the girl's bottom. Tingles ran along Kim's spine, slightly arousing her.

"You are certainly growing into a very beautiful young woman." Ann observed, continuing to dry her. She blushed slightly, barely able to contain herself. Feeling bold, she moved downward with the towel to dry Kim's bottom and upper thighs. A sigh escaped Kim's lips, much to Ann excitement. Feeling warmer by the moment, Kim decided to move things along. She wanted Ann desperately, and knew she was wanted just as much. Kim turned about and sat on the bed to Ann's left, leaning back to give Ann a better view of her body. Ann noted how hard Kim's nipples had become from the air and her arousal. Kim looked her in the eyes, a stray hair falling before her face. Ann leaned forward, keeping herself up by her left arm and pushed the towel onto Kim's chest. Kim reached forward with her right hand to pull Ann into a deep and passionate kiss, which was gratefully returned.

Ann dropped the towel to the floor and cupped Kim's left breast, feeling completely aroused. Kim ran her fingers through Ann's shoulder-length soft hair. The older woman pushed the younger down onto the bed and hovered above her as they continued to kiss in earnest. The time of pretending to be too busy for one another had weighed on them.

"You have me at a disadvantage." Kim whispered, tugging at the bottom of Ann's shirt. The woman sat up and pulled her shirt off in one motion. Kim sat up and began to kiss Ann's neck. Ann's arms dropped to her side as she moaned softly. Kim moved down and began to kiss the top of her lover's breasts, what was not covered by a white bra. The girl continued to caress the bare parts of Ann's chest with her tongue and lips while her hands down. The skirt was in the way, so she pushed it up as much as she could to rub between the woman's legs. Ann's pussy had become wet with desire, much like Kim had since been.

Kim finally unclasped Ann's bra and tossed it aside. Wanting to continue to be on the offensive, she laid Ann down on the bed. She unzipped the woman's skirt and discarded it. The girl's arousal grew with each passing moment. Deciding against further foreplay, Kim nearly tore her mother's panties as she removed them.

Kim laid on top of Ann and passionately kissed her. The feel of their bodies pressed against one another drove them onward. Their passions continued to build as they kissed. They parted for a moment, seeing the same need reflected in their eyes. The girl sat up on her knees and parted her lover's legs. She pulled one up against her chest and moved closer to Ann. She pushed their pussies against one another. She continued to grind against the woman, a duet of cries of pleasure ringing out. Ann grabbed the sheets as she tried to stifle her voice. Their faces had become red as Kim quickened her pace. Before long, their much-needed release came crashing over them. With one final cry, Kim released Ann's leg and fell beside her.

Kim rolled onto her back and enjoyed the waves of pleasure rushing through her. Ann, also enjoying the afterglow, pulled Kim closer to her. Kim rolled to her side and cuddled beside the woman, resting her arm across the woman's stomach. After a few minutes, Kim moved up and pulled Ann into a warm kiss, which was returned. After a brief moment, Kim rested her head on Ann's shoulder and closed her eyes. They didn't have to profess their love. It was understood. "I'll need another shower." Kim told her. "I guess so." Ann quipped. "Can you wash my back?" The girl requested. "Of course." The woman was more than happy to oblige.

They proceeded to the bathroom in Ann's room and filled the tub with warm water. Once full, Ann laid against the side of the tub with Kim resting back against her. Ann embraced her from behind, gently holding Kim around her stomach. Kim rested her hands on the back of Ann's. The warm water was a perfect compliment to the warmth they felt from one another. The girl rested her head on the side of her mother's neck. For the longest time, they simply relaxed.

Without Kim realizing, Ann had moved her left hand lower, between the heroine's legs. Kim's eyes shot open as she gave Ann a wry look. The woman smiled innocently. "A woman has needs." She excused. "Well Mom, let me fulfill those needs..." Kim said in a hushed tone. She reached up with her right hand and gently cupped Ann's cheek, pulling her in for a warm kiss. Ann gently rubbed Kim's pussy with her left hand and moved her right to Kim's right breast, rubbing her hard nipple between her index finger and thumb. Kim let out a brief groan of pleasure. She couldn't return any gesture as she was, all she could do was continue to kiss Ann's sweet lips and let her tongue dance with Ann's. Her touch, taste, smell, and even sound was intoxicating. That is what the two lovers thought of one another.

Ann wanted to take control this time around. She was lured by the red-haired minx, then lead around. The woman slipped a finger inside Kim's pussy, causing the girl to arc her back forward and groan. With Kim's neck exposed, Ann began to gingerly lick it. She cupped Kim's breast and began to massage while continuing to push her finger and massage her clit. The sounds of Kim's cries of ecstasy was as music to Ann. Kim completely surrendered her body to the woman. She bit her index finger knuckle in an attempt to suppress her cries, but failed more often then not. Pleasure and love ripped through her entire body. In no time at all, she climaxed with one final cry.

The girl collapsed against her mother, gasping for air. She felt like she had fought Shego for a full hour. Ann, one final moment of control before Kim decided to take action, put her finger in Kim's mouth, having her taste her own nectar. With no energy to resist, Kim sucked on it for a moment. Ann removed her finger and pulled Kim in for a passionate kiss. When it ended, Kim smiled to the woman. "I love you." She breathed. "I love you too, honey." Ann replied. "Rest now, I'll have you screaming soon." Kim warned. Ann chuckled, fully expecting it.

With her stamina recovered, Kim gracefully turned around to face her lover. She wanted to pleasure her beloved, to give what she felt when they were together. She moved forward, grazing their lips against one another. She deftly moved her right hand beneath the water and gently rubbed Ann's pussy, feeling her warmth. She grinned and moved her head downward to Ann's left breast. She gently licked the woman's hard nipple before taking it into her mouth. She used her left hand to support her as her right firmly rubbed her mother's pussy, her middle finger barely inside. Feeling renewed arousal with Ann's moans of pleasure, Kim softly nibbled on the woman's nipple.

After a few short moments, Kim stopped her actions and moved upward, kissing Ann with fervor. The girl could see the desire in her lover's eyes. "Sit on the ledge so I can get a better vantage point." She ordered in a whispered tone. Without argument, Ann weakly stood up and sat on the cold ledge with her back against the wall. The cold of the wall and bathtub ledge, and the absense of the warm water, sent a chill down the woman's spine. Wasting no time, Kim parted Ann's firm legs and moved inward, licking the woman's pussy hungrily. Ann let out an immediate cry of pleasure. She pushed her chest outward and moved her right hand to grab her breast. Satisfied with her reaction, Kim put her own hands to work with her right one on Ann's left breast and her left hand to rub Ann's clit. Kim pushed her tongue inward, wanting to fully taste her lover. Ann continued to cry out, nearing her own release. The girl removed her tongue and replaced it with her finger pushing in and out while she licked the woman's clit. With one final cry of her lover's name, Ann climaxed.

The girl licked her lover's pussy, enjoying her taste. As if fair, Kim brought her finger to Ann's mouth so she could taste herself. The woman expected that as well, and did not mind. Not able to support herself on the ledge, Kim helped Ann back into the tub. Once down, the two passionately kissed. Fully embraced, forcing their bodies together, time seemed to stop for them. Time had not truly stopped however, and reality began seeping back. They broke their kiss, but not their embrace.

"We should really get cleaned up. The boys will be home soon." Ann told her daughter. "I know. We'll have more fun on that cruise they think will be a surprise for us." Kim giggled. They giggled together, their plan for a time away coming together perfectly. It seemed cloak-and-dagger, but they did it out of love. With one final kiss, they stood and Kim exited the bath. She wrapped a small pink towel around her chest, showing some cleavage and her waist, and winked at Ann. She turned to leave, receiving a gentle tap on her bottom from Ann as she left the bathroom. They both knew they couldn't really shower together, not without turning it into something else.

Kim and Ann Possible returned to their normal 'too-busy-to-be-with-one-another' mode as they ate and worked at the kitchen table with Kim going over mission specs from Dr. Director and Ann going over surgery notes from the hospital. They were dressed in their usual clothes: a green tank top and baggy grey pants for kim and a blue short-sleeved dress for Ann. Jim, Tim, and James looked between the two. James cleared his throat, gaining the women's attention. "I recently entered a contest from TV Trash Heap's radio station. In light of your distant relationship, I'm giving you the cruise tickets I won." He stated. "Dad, I have a mission!" Kim complained. "Those brains won't fix themselves." Ann told her husband. "Both will have to be done without you." James insisted. He placed an envelope on the table and pushed it to Ann. "Inside you'll find your cruise and plane tickets. You leave for the airport headed to Florida to board the Lanfalcos Cruise in two hours." The husband and father instructed sternly. Ann and Kim sighed in joined resignation.

Ann and Kim hid their excitement as they packed their belongings. Clothes of various types, a phone and kimmunicator just for emergencies as dictated by James, and other items were quickly tucked away in dufflebags. James made certain that they would not be disturbed during the trip.

James drove Kim and Ann to the airport and helped them to board. Kissing both of them on the forehead and wishing them a fun time, they all smiled as they departed.

The mother/daughter couple were given great seats in first class and were eager for the trip. From Florida, they will board the luxury cruise for a two-week vacation at sea.

The plane lifted off safely and reached a normal altitude and speed. Kim poured over the brochure, gaining some ideas of what to do while her mother went to the bathroom. Feeling frisky and mischievous, the young girl in love looked about, wary of any prying eyes. She inconspicuously moved from her window seat, down the aisle, and saw her mother and lover open the bathroom door. Wearing a wicked grin, she pushed the woman back and entered the small room. She closed and locked the door as she planted a passionate kiss on the lips of the unsuspecting woman.

"Kimmie, what are you doing?" Ann asked in an urgent, yet hushed, tone. "It's one of the things I want to do." Kim replied. "People brag about sex on a plane. I want to see if it's all it's cracked up to be." A sweet smile accomplied that explanation. "No! Not a chance, young lady." Ann protested. "Besides, we've already done it two times today." The woman sighed. Teens and their hormones. The young girl grinned. "Let me convince you..." Kim pulled Ann into a deep kiss, cupping the woman's right breast and using her free hand to hold her lower back. Ann tried to resist at first, but fell into Kim's embrace. She planned to even the score at a later date, but for now, Kim would take the lead.

With a vent buzzing around them to filter the air and make some cover noise, Kim relieved her lover of her dress and bra. A cocktail of emotions ripped through Ann, which only served to make her aroused and wet with desire. She let herself go and allowed Kim to help her sit on the small sink. It felt cold on her nearly exposed lower half. She continued to kiss her younger lover, their lips and tongues communicating their love for one another. With one longing look from Kim to Ann, the young girl began to massage and lick her partner's chest. Ann leaned back and propped herself up from behind, stifling moans that could expose them.

Kim paid special attention to Ann's chest, gently rubbing her nipples with her fingers and tongue, enjoying it when they grew erect. Kim sucked on her right breast, taking her nipple into her mouth and gently pulled her head back before releasing, leaving her breast a shade of pink. The girl looked down between Ann's legs, seeing how wet she had become. Kim herself was very aroused and went below, but all she cared about was her lover's pleasure. Deep down, she was still competing with her own father for her mother's affection. She seemed to be winning, but there was still that sense of rivalry.

The young heroine kneeled down and began to lick Ann's wet pussy, hearing her stifled cries of pleasure and ecstasy. She could tell the doctor was close to release. A mix of emotions coupled with the fear of being caught and the excitement of where they were helped her along. Kim continued to lick the woman below, pushing her tongue inside to get a better taste of her beloved. Ann kept her voice down, holding her left hand over her mouth and wincing while her right hand cupped her right breast. Her face grew gained a darker shade of red.

Kim, sensing the end coming, began to lightly nibble of Ann's clit. In a mere moment, she climaxed, astonishing both that her cry was a low as it was. Kim cleaned up her girlfriend's juices and stood up. Ann used what strength she found and crossed her legs behind Kim, pulling her close. The two girls embraced and kissed passionately.

Breaking for air briefly, Ann gave her young lover a cross look. Kim merely smiled sweetly before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I think this gets us in that 'Mile-high Club'." The girl mused. Ann sighed before smiling tiredly. With one last kiss, the two straightened themselves out. Ann had an awkward time dressing herself, but managed. Now the issue: how to leave without drawing attention. Kim unlocked the door and peered out. The lights were dimmed and a movie was playing! Smiling inward, the two left quietly and found their seats. They looked about, and everyone was watching the movie. They sighed in relief. Ann sat back and relaxed, still recouping both physically and emotionally from the event. Kim was satisfied was with herself, even if she hadn't calmed down. She was still aroused. Ann knew this well, and had already made a plan to satisfy them both. The doctor could be as wicked and clever as her daughter. She would prove it.

Close to a half hour had passed and everyone was gripped by the movie. Everyone but the two secret lovers. Kim read a book with a pillow behind her head and a blanket over her body. The back of her seat was lowered so she could relax. With no one to notice her, Ann slipped her arm beneath Kim's blanket and onto the girl's stomach. Kim was startled, looking to her mother. Ann smiled, winked, and said "Shh." She slipped her hand lower and carefully unbuckled Kim's pants. The girl began to blush. "I have to thank you for earlier." Ann whispered. Caught with both fear and excitement, Kim weakly smiled.

Ann reached down between Kim's legs and cupped the girl's pussy, noticing the girl's panties were as damp as her own. She continued to look at the movie, wresting her chin on her hand, as the doctor began to pleasure her girlfriend.

Kim raised her knees somewhat, and parted them, giving Ann better access. Holding the book close to her face, yet not reading, Kim stifled her voice. Ann pushed Kim's panties aside to touch the girl's pussy directly. Kim's breath caught in her throat. Her unsatisfied arousal returned in full force. A simple touch set her body aflame. Ann was gentle, yet firm, as she began to caress her young lover below. Kim was wet with renewed desire, something Ann took pleasure in as well.

As she was already close to release, and the setting was somewhat dangerous, Ann slowly inserted a finger into the girl's pussy. A quiet sound of surprise escaped Kim's lips. With an unassuming grin, she rubbed the girl's clit, sending pleasure ripping through the young girl's body.

Kim grew warmer as the moments passed, her cheeks reflecting it with a new shade of red. Her breathing became pitched as she felt Ann's fingers bring her to release. She gripped her book tighter as she climaxed, keeping her voice from drawing attention.

Her body grew lax, weak from her experience. Ann quickly withdrew her hand from Kim's pants and blanket and quickly licked it clean, giving Kim a seductive look. Kim counted the hours before they could be alone aboard the ship. One look between them was all they needed to convey their feelings.

The rest of their flight was relatively uneventful. They watched the movie, which they agreed was not very good. It was helpful in hiding their love from the rest of the plane. That was the extent of the praise the girls gave it. They refused to remember the title, it was that boring to them.

"Florida. I always liked this state." Ann mused. They arrived in Miami, Florida, a short pit-stop before boarding the ship Lanfalcos. They quickly caught a taxi to the port. The drive to the port provided a good chance for the two to see the different sights en route. They made a silent promise to not try anything 'funny' whilst in public, as it could expose them and pretty much ruin everything. "At least she's not tired of me" was a shared thought between the women.

They were in awe as they arrived at the port. The Lanfalcos was clearly a luxury cruise line. There were scores of people boarding the ship, all dressed for vacation. EXcited beyond words for their own vacation to start, the two hurried along with their luggage in tow.

The doctor and heroine presented their tickets and quickly walked up the gangplank, boarding the ship.

As they walked to their cabin, they looked around at the various sights. They also noted anyone who could recognize them. No one did, to their relief. Despite being a well-known heroine, she could still blend in with a crowd and move about anonymously. They decided to drop their luggage off in their shared cabin before exploring. First though, they felt the need to change into new clothes.

They arrived in their cabin, happy with their accomidations. Apparently the captain of the vessel was rescued by Kim at one point and decided to repay her with a cabin on the top level with a fantastic view overlooking the ocean. It boasted a large living area with a television and DVD player, and a large bathroom. It was home to only one bed meant for two sleepers, however.

Kim and Ann began to unpack their belongings and putting them away, leaving only one set of clothes out for each of them. Once they were finished, they began to undress, planning for a shower later on. "Now no funny stuff, Kimmie. Honestly..." Ann warned. "What? Is it so wrong to show my love for you?" Kim asked. They were both down to lingerie. "No..." Ann replied. "Can I at least have a kiss?" The girl pressed. The two smiled and shared a brief, yet loving kiss. They parted after a few moments to change. "Can we start tomorrow?" Kim tried her luck once more. Ann sighed and relented. Kim pushed her onto the bed for one last night of affection.

Kim and Ann, now wearing new clothes, stepped onto the deck and watched the ship cast off from the port. Kim, deciding not to seem like the tomboy she was, wore a white sundress, a white sun hat, and white sandals. Ann wore a light blue sweater, tight blue jeans, and black shoes. They made for an odd couple, but with no one around to recognize them, they were content.

The two stood against the railing and looked out at the ocean, feeling that their vacation has finally started. Feeling slightly mischievous, Kim nudged her arm against Ann's to gain her attention, slipped her hat back somewhat as Ann turned her head, and planted a brief kiss on the woman's lips. Ann blushed and pulled her head back, nervously scanning the crowd. Kim giggled, having already looked around. "Kimmie..." Ann hissed. "Relax. Everyone is too absorbed in their own stuff to pay attention to the two girls by the rail." Kim assured her worried lover. Ann sighed. "We're not just going to make love this entire vacation, you know." She stated. "I know. I was just having a little fun." Kim righted her hat, and the two shared a small smile. Kim sensed something amiss with the woman's insistance that they behave themselves.

As the ship sailed south of Florida for it's two-week voyage. Kim and Ann kept a relative low profile. As promised, they also 'behaved' themselves. Due to the fact that there was only one bed, they slept side-by-side and cuddled, something they both enjoyed.

They roamed the ship like a couple, doing everything together. The two girls walked side-by-side, taking in the sights and sounds of the ocean. On one such evening, Kim planned for something special. Kim lead Ann to the stern of the ship. A big event was taking place indoors, so the entire area was left for them. They watched the sun dip below the horizon, cuddling next to one another. As the resourceful girl expected, the ship came to a full stop as a schooner docked on the starboard side to deliver some cargo. With a cloudless sky and still sea, Kim showed Ann something magical. The ocean, acting as a mirror, made it seem like they were sailing in an ocean of stars. Ann was moved by the sight. Hearing music from within the ship, Ann took Kim's hand and the two began to dance.

The two shared a secret complex about the other: their significant others. Kim had Ron, and Ann had James. Secretly, the two girls tried to beat out the men to win the heart of her lover. Kim was more apparent in her endeavors. While Ann thought it was silly, she felt the same way. They dearly loved one another, but there was still that nagging feeling of doubt. All that was cast aside every day and night when they laid beside one another to wake up or fall asleep. A kiss to greet the day or the night. Still, they did not make love for a full week. Kim teased it somewhat, when she replaced a masseuse and massaged her beloved. It was a sensual massage, but not erotic. Kim was disappointed, and could feel Ann was as well.

Morning dawned on the 8th day of the cruise aboard the Lanfalcos. Another day of playing games, watching movies, drinking interesting drinks and all-around vacation-type stuff. Ann woke first, gently sliding her left arm from beneath Kim's head. She brushed her hair behind her ear and moved to hover over her sleeping lover. With a grin, she lowered down and gave Kim a passionate kiss, pushing their chests together. This gave Kim a most pleasant wake up. She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through Ann's short hair. They ended the kiss and stared at one another lovingly. "I don't suppose you intend to wake me like that every morning?" Kim said. Ann replied with another grin. She tossed off the blanket and made her way off the bed, giving the young girl a great video of her bottom. Their pajamas consisted of a long shirt and panties, so there was a view for Kim to enjoy as Ann walked away to the bathroom. Kim heaved a sigh and smiled before getting out of bed to start the day.

Kim quickly looked at her kimmunicator, noting their position. They were just fifty miles from the Turks and Caicos Islands, a British Overseas Territory consisting of the larger tropical Caicos Islands and smaller Turks Islands in the Lucayan Archipelago and part of the larger Antilles island grouping. Kim shut the device off and slipped it into her pocket. She had donned a great t-shirt and black pants. The girl met her other at the bow of the ship, looking beautiful with the sun's rays bathing her from above. Ann was dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt. The two smiled to one another and proceeded to enjoy the day. They had planned to have a romantic dinner in the evening. Normally, they would eat informally in one place or another, but decided to throw caution to the winds for one night and have a real dinner date.

The day seemed to drag on for the young heroine. The clock had finally struck 7 P.M. Kim found the black dress she wore for her prom. Many heads were turned that night. She wanted to make better memories with it. To help, she wore very interesting panties underneath: they were thin and easy to remove. She wanted to tempt her lover. Three nights ago, she invited the woman of her dreams on deck for a dance under the stars. Today, she was awoken with a very hot kiss and asked on a date. Tonight, for sure, they could express their love to it's fullest in their cabin again.

Kim waited outside her cabin, as Ann wished to change alone. The girl suspected her lover wished to surprise her. Or entice. Both worked for the girl. The cabin door opened and out stepped a very beautiful Dr. Possible. She wore a purple dress with a diamond cut out to show cleavage, purple shoes and earrings, and purple shoes. Kim stared, taken by her girlfriend's beauty. "You're not so bad yourself, Kim." Ann winked, causing Kim to blush.

The two walked side-by-side to the restaurant. Kim took notice of the high cut on Ann's dress, reaching her thigh. The girl longed to touch her lover, regardless of location. Even her perfume was driving Kim crazy. Night could not come faster.

The moon bathed the ship in a beautiful glow. Kim looked out their window as their food was being brought to their table. She looked down at her pasta with meatballs, then to Ann's chicken cutlet with parmesan cheese. Ann began to look about quickly. In between bites on a meatball, Kim looked at her quizzically. The doctor had only some water to drink. Was she not feeling well? Ann finally turned to Kim and given her a sly grin. She slipped beneath the table in one fleeting motion, hiding behind the long white table cloth. Kim was genuinely baffled. She finished her meatball and looked about, making sure no one saw what her mother had done.

Beneath the table, Ann moved on her hands and knees to kneel before Kim, thankful for the comfortable reddish carpet to cushion her knees. She quickly parted Kim's legs, looking at her rather spicy panties. Above, Kim blushed, feeling a mix of emotions. "Do you remember what you did to me in my office, Kimmie-cub?" Ann questioned in a predatory tone. Kim remembered all right. An office is one thing, but this is a crowded restaurant. Ann settled between Kim's legs and gently rubbed the girl's pussy with her hand. Kim exhaled, trying to keep herself composed. Ann felt Kim getting wet with desire. Grinning, she gently pushed Kim's panties aside to gain direct access. Kim inhaled sharply, mind swirling with different thoughts. It was still worth what she did to Ann in the office.

Ann gently ran her tongue along Kim's pussy, gently grazing her skin. Kim's blush deepened, her mind racing. She was enjoying it, but kept in mind that she shouldn't give herself away. Her pulse quickened, with the sounds being drowned out with the woman working below. Ann continued to lick between Kim's legs, blushing slightly, but enjoying herself as much as Kim was. It was revenge, yes, but one that served them both well.

The girl continued to heat up as the moments passed. She strained to keep a plain face, resting her head in the palms of her hands as she leaned forward. "Not so easy, is it?" Ann whispered before pushing her tongue inward slightly. Kim settled her mind and went into a sort of 'mission-mode'. She was always calm and calculating during her missions. She narrowed her eyes and grinned. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure rush over her, while still keeping her cool.

Ann took note of Kim's breathing, knowing she was growing more aroused. She smirked and began to lick Kim's clit while rubbing the girl with her fingers. Kim made a slight sound as Ann progressed. She felt herself becoming more wet as her lover continued to pleasure her. She wished she could touch Ann in turn.

From beneath the table, the woman pushed her tongue inward, tasting Kim's deepest part as she rubbed the girl's clit with her thumb. With her unused left hand, she pushed her skirt aside and began to rub herself, feeling that she was getting warmer and wet as time passed. She pushed aside her own panties and slipped a finger inside, making herself silently moan. In a haze of her own lust, Kim heard her well.

The girls' waitress came to their table, gaining Kim's attention. "Is something the matter, madam?" Both Kim and Ann froze, snapped to reality. "No, not at all. I'm just waiting for my friend to return before I continue eating." Kim quickly said. The woman smiled and walked away, unaware of what was truly happening. Kim sighed and put her head on the table with her arms crossed before her. "Though my friend is already eating, isn't she?" Kim quipped, snickering. That comment diffused the situation enough for Ann to continue. "And she's enjoying her meal." Ann added with a chuckle. That brought the two back into their own world. The woman continued in vigor, pushing a finger into Kim as she sucking on the girl's clit. She also continued to pleasure herself. As Ann continued her illicit activity, the two had a harder time keeping their voices down. Thankful for the musicians and loud talking, they were able to let out light moans.

With one final motion, the girl's minds went blank with a hot white light. Kim climaxed as quietly as she could, with Ann following soon after. Kim bit her knuckle in an attempt to quiet herself.

They began to calm down for their climax, still happy that it happened. Ann began to lick Kim's pussy once more before fixing her panties. "Wet panties for the rest of the night." Kim joked. "For us both, sweetie." Ann whispered. "I'll help with that tonight." The girl assured her lover. The woman below crossed her arms on Kim's knee and rested her head for a brief moment, trying to settle her heart. Once she was calm enough, Ann wanted to return to her seat. Kim acted as watch, and noticed a few suspicious things. "Stay down!" Kim hissed. Narrowed green eyes scanned the dining room. A silver-colored cylinder on a table, waiters with boots, and a maitre d' that had a terrible aura about him. "What is it, Kimmie?" Ann whispers, nervous. "Something's about to happen." Kim mutters, alert and ready to fight.

The cylinder erupts, more flash and smoke than actual explosion. Panic overtakes the crowd as the waiters and maitre d' fire five warning shots into the ceiling. "Everyone on your feet, hands in the air!" The maitre d' commands. Everyone obliged, even Kim. Ann remained undiscovered beneath the table.

The few hundred or so passengers were corralled into the cargo hold and sealed behind heavy doors. No instructions or threats were given as the heavily armed men took their prisoners. "Calm down everyone!" Kim called out. A light panic overtook the crowd, but they were more or less orderly. Without warning, a steel door opened, and in stepped Ann. She flashed a key card and a smile to Kim. Quickly, the two dashed out without alerting anyone. Once outside, Ann caressed Kim's cheek. "I was so worried." She lamented. Kim smiled. The two shared a brief kiss. The heroine grinned at her partner. "Who would have thought having your tongue in your daughter would save lives?" She inquired. The older woman lightly blushed, but grinned right back. "There's a first time for everything." Was all she could say.

Ann relayed the number of hijackers present on the ship: a total of 12. They rounded a corner and came face-to-face with two burly men. Kim made quick work of them, employing her mastered mantis-style kung-fu. Ann took one of their radios to assist in their counter-attack.

Monitoring the radio, they were able to track down a number of hijackers. Kim expertly took them down. Kim tied them up with rope she an Ann aquired from a supply closet, and promptly used that closet to store their would-be captors. The duo made their way to the control room. A deep voice came from the other end: the leader. "Walsh here. We're a few hours from our rendevous point. Our clients will handle the crew and passangers. You know how Somalian pirates deal with their captives." Kim and Ann were stunned. They looked to one another. Together, they narrowed their eyes and grit their teeth. They looked ahead, determined to retake the ship. Partners in every sense of the words, they dashed ahead. "The crew should be with the hijackers. You free them while I deal with our hosts." Kim planned. "Right." Ann agreed. It comforted the both of them they could set aside their personal feelings when occasion called for it. A new solid ground for their relationship.

They made their way into a ventilation shaft. Carefully crawling along with Kim ahead of Ann, they made their way above the control room. Finding a sense of synch, they made their attack. The heroine crashed down on top of the leader, smashing his head with the vent cover and forcing him to the ground. She stood and deftly avoided a thrown knife from a larger enemy. Kim dashed forward and leapt in the air, flipped to grab the man's shoulders while upside down and spun him around before bringing him hard to the ground. Targetting a third enemy, she brought her right leg about and hit him in the side of his head, knocking him out.

Ann used Kim's fight as a distraction to find the crew and untie them. All but one, who was far too calm and had an usual air about him. The doctor looked him in the eyes, and could tell in a moment. "A traitor." She smiled wryly and left him bound. His protests were muffled by tape already provided by the pirates. The captain sent out a ship-to-shore and raised an S.O.S. alert. The leader stood up and walked towards them. Kim tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. "Kim Possible..." The gruff man with tanned skin and short dark blonde hair spat.

Wearing full tactical gear and armor, he sneered. "I was a Marine, girly. Give up. No sense in killing a girl." He was confident in his victory. Kim grinned, also confident. They took fighting stances and prepared for combat. They ran at one another. Kim threw a strong punch that was caught quickly. The man twisted her arm back. Wincing a moment, Kim flipped to right her arm and pushed the man's own arm behind his back. He moved and kicked backward. Kim dodged to her left and caught a broom handle provided by Ann. He was trained extremely well, Kim was certain of it. A powerful strike grazed Kim's cheek, opening a cut and letting crimson blood flow gently down her face.

She spun the stick briefly before lashing out at the pirate. The man dodged expertly before finding an opening to break the stick in two. Undeterred, Kim used the two sticks to land three hits on the man, culminating in two simultaneous strikes to both sides of the man's head. He went to one knee, allowing Ann to land a final strike with a fire extinguisher to the back of his head.

A helicopter dropped off a troop of Marines a half hour later. They directed the captain to sail for the Turks and Caicos Islands, more specifically the capital of Cockburn, pronounced Co'Burn. The passangers and crew were relieved to be rid of the pirates. Though the Marines were mum as to why they were targeted, merely stating it was a mission given by Somalian pirates, Kim was skeptical, especially considering the rather large crate they took. Ann motioned for Kim to let it go. It was far above their pay-grades. Ann took her partner by the arm and lead her to their cabin. "You're hurt. The doctor will see you now." She said coyly. "Doctor's orders." Kim agreed. The two smiled and blushed, walking arm-in-arm away from the crowd and back into their own world.

They reached the capital of the Turks and Caicos Islands in due time, able to have officers search the entire ship and doctors to attend to everyone. The U.S. government was contacted and plans were made for everyone's safe return. The passangers and crew were given temporary housing at a resort until they could be transported back to Florida aboard the Lanfalcos. With their names recorded, they were shuttled off. All in all, everyone was in a better mood about the situation. With it past them, they found it to be a rather interesting story and adventure. The stuff books and movies were made of. No lawsuits were to be filed against the company responsible for the hijack. Once they arrived at the resort, two of the passangers snuck away for time alone.

Kim and Ann discovered a small cove by the ocean, hidden from the rest of the world. They brought two beach chairs to lie on, a table, a blanket, and a cooler with food and drink. The two set up on the beach, Kim wearing a green bikini and Ann wearing a purple bikini. It was a perfect setting for their romantic date away from the rest of the world.

Ann laid on her chair wearing sunglasses, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sounds and smells of the ocean. Kim walked towards her, wearing a nearly transparent long skirt. Hearing her, the doctor looked over and marveled at her beauty. Kim smiled and blushed slightly. She untied the skirt and rolled it up before placing it on her chair. She walked around to stand before her beloved. She leaned over, showing off her cleavage, and offering a hand. Ann smirked and took the hand. The young girl helped the older woman stand. Playing coy, Kim locked her gaze at Ann's and took her sunglasses off, casting them on the woman's chair. She then proceeded to caress Ann's cheek before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to dance together. They continued with their gentle embrace, feeling their shared heat, for a short while before parting. They locked eyes, a conversation passing wordlessly.

Kim carefully untied the knot at the front of Ann's bikini top and opened it, letting her lover's chest free. Ann finished removing it and tossed it onto her chair. She lead Kim by the hand to the blanket already laid out on the beach and sat down. Kim stood on her knees and straddled Ann's legs. They proceeded to make out while Ann removed Kim's bikini top and cast it aside. She began to suckle the girl's left nipple while her left hand massaged the other. Kim closed her eyes and arched her back forward, giving the woman freedom to do as they both pleased. Kim felt herself get wet, something that did not escape Ann's notice. Kim leaned forward as Ann cupped both of the girl's breasts. She freed one hand and untied Kim's side-tie bikini bottom and gently pulled it free, tossing it aside as it was no longer needed or wanted. Ann rubbed between the girl's legs briefly and looked at her wet fingers. She licked them once, remembering the girl's taste. The girl pushed her older girlfriend to the ground. A predatory grin told Ann all she needed to know about what her secret lover had planned.

Trailing a combination of kisses and licks down Ann's beautiful form, Kim reached the woman's bikini bottom. A sigh escaped the woman's lips, urging the girl on. Kim licked Ann's pussy through the fabric, able to clearly see her outline. She untied the bikini and tossed it aside, leaving them both nude. Kim noticed she had been unconciously topping herself with each encounter: an office, a plane, a ship dining room, and now a beach. This occurred to Ann as well. They both accepted it, but made notes to not take anymore unnecessary risks. Sex was not to be a game to them, but an affirmation of love, as their relationship was forbidden. It didn't stop them from having fun, however. Kim licked the woman's bare pussy briefly, gaining a moan from her.

Kim sat on Ann's right leg and pulled her left over Kim's right shoulder, pushing their pussies together. Ann got the idea and propped herself up on her right side. They grinded together, feeling hotter as the moments passed. Their cries of ecstacy were drowned out by the rolling ocean near them. Kim held on to Ann's leg as she propped herself up with her left hand behind her.

The two felt the heat and lust overwhelm them, their juices flowing between them. They moaned aloud, thankful for their seclusion. Their continued rubbing continued, their pleasure levels rising with each passing second. Kim and Ann locked eyes once more, smiles on their open mouths while blushing profusely. They shut their eyes tightly, feeling their release. Two cries in unison erupted from their mouths as they climaxed.

They were able to enjoy the afterglow this time. Kim crawled to Ann's side and the two held hands and they laid on their backs. "This turned out to be a good vacation after all." Kim said, chest rising and falling with each breath. "Yeah..." Ann agreed. "I have this idea in mind. If you want to take things to another level, we'll have all the time in the world to ourselves. It'll be...like marriage." The woman continued. This brought Kim renewed energy. Kim moved on top of her lover, pushing their bodies together and kissed her excitedly. "Yes!" She accepted. Ann rolled Kim over to be on top and returned the kiss. Kim didn't mind it, and liked when Ann took a dominant role. They ended the kiss and locked eyes once more. "I love you." Kim was the first to say. "I love you too." They kissed once more. With their close connection, they were growing aroused once more.

Days passed before Kim and Ann returned to their Middleton home. Their friends and family members were ecstatic to see them, having heard about what happened to the ship. The two settled in to their usual routines, actively going about their day. A week passed before an interesting letter arrived for Dr. Possible.

Ann opened her letter sent by a Saint Christopher Teaching Hospital. Ann read it over at the kitchen table over breakfast, almost ready for work. "What is it, hun?" Her husband James inquired. Surprise appeared on the woman's face. "What is it, mom?" Kim chimed in. "I just got a job offer to be Dean of Medicine." She told them. "What?" James was stunned. "Congrats, mom!" Jim and Tim said in unison. "It's for a teaching hospital in Pennsylvania." She clarified, looking to them. "What?" James was dumbfounded. "I got accepted to a college in Pennsylvania, too!" Kim cheered, recalling a letter that arrived after she graduated high school. Kim pieced the puzzle together, remembering the proposal Ann made while they were at their cove.

The Possible family made plans for the near future. Ann and Kim would move to Pennsylvania, but return every other weekend to be with the rest of the family. This would only last a couple years, however. Ann would act as Dean of Medicine at the new hospital, gaining enough of a reputation to take over her current hospital, while Kim had plans to do research at her college that could very well take her anywhere. The secret plan they shared, however, was to live together like a couple, no longer having to hide their relationship in their own home. Kim and Ann would be free to love one another while keeping it a secret from the rest of the world. This is what they decided, and their path is set.

Author's Notes: This took too damn long. Life hit me with perfect storms en masse. Special thanks to ssvidel3 for his eternal patience and never giving up on me and this story. The story itself was longer than anticipated, but it hopefully came out well enough to warrant the wait time. It continues a sort of alternate timeline where Kim and Ann got together instead of Kim and Shego. I love both couples, but side more with KiGo. KiAn takes a close second. I hope you all enjoy it, it took a lot to finish.  
For those wondering why I don't simply break up Ann and James as well as Kim and Ron: then the story has a darker feel to it, when it should be light-hearted and fun.


End file.
